David Watching Eagle
Created By: Garry Stahl *'Appearance:' Vista City Game *'Full name:' David Watching Eagle *'Birthplace:' Weed, Ca *'Parents: Father:' Peter Soaring Eagle (Deceased) Mother: Armada Tall Pine (Deceased) *'Siblings:' None *'Birthdate:' June 17, 1983 *'Sex:' Male *'Height:' 5' 11" *'Weight:' 175 *'Build:' Medium *'Marital status:' Married to Dawn Flower, daughter of Panther Walks With Him *'Description:' David is usually dressed in flannel shirts and jeans, with sturdy work boots. He has black hair worn in a long pony tail. He is clean shaven. *'Skin coloring:' Light bronzed *'Eyes:' Black *'Hair:' Black *'Routine Activities:' Maintaining the campgrounds around Mount Shasta. Helping his Grandmother. Attending night school. Spending as much time with Cindy as he can. *'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:' Manual labor. *'Financial Status:' Poor. He has a steady job and does well enough for he and his Grandmother to live. *'Group Affiliations:' Northern California Tribal Confederation, Bureau 13, NCTC Sheriff's Department. David is not a Bureau 13 Agent, nor does he wish to be. He is trusted. *'Personality:' David is a quiet young man. He works hard, and says little. He tends to walk away rather than allow a confrontation to continue. *'Ambitions and Goals:' Live decently, find a wife that can live with his weirdness. *'Physical/mental Problems:' None in the books. *'Enemies (And Why):' Those that fear the different. Bigots. *'Special Abilities:' David can shape change into a golden eagle at will. He is in full control of the change. He can even talk. His clothing does not change with him. He either has to strip first or struggle out of the clothing afterwards. *'Weaknesses/Disadvantages:' Indian. No, seriously, some people have a problem with that. Part of the know. '' Poorly educated.'' Due to events in his life he missed out on half his schooling. *'History and Experiences Which have Affected Character Greatly:' When David was a young boy he was in an accident. Both his parents were killed and he was paralyzed from the waist down. Only his blind Grandmother Lily Shining Water remained to care for him. Without the aid of the community they would have starved. The Elders pushed through a lawsuit against the drunk driver. It gave the pair a small stipend of cash, but no wealth. During the Mana Storm David was changed into a golden eagle. His deep wish to fly like the eagles came true. David was good with it. Okay, he lost his hands, but he could fly and talk, and now he could fish and catch rabbits for grandmother. This situation lasted most of a decade. In the Healing Wave David was restored to a fully functional human form, and could still go birdy at will. Panther Walks With Him twisted a few arms and helped David get a job with the NCTC park maintenance crews. Between being paralyzed and being an eagle David never finished school. There are not many job opportunities for eagles without a good educational background these days. David explored a relationship with Cindy Crawford. Their separate worlds did not mesh. In the end he marred Dawn Flower the daughter of Panther Walks with Him. Someone that understands. They have one child with no sign of turning bird. Category:Characters Category:Supernatural Category:NCTC Category:Meta